


Crushed

by wormo



Series: Originals [1]
Category: Original Work, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Coma, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormo/pseuds/wormo
Summary: "The greatest pleasure," August says to the moon, "is to hold someone's hand."“God, I’m so sorry.” He reaches up to August’s hand, resting on his stomach, and takes it in his own.





	Crushed

August is a simple guy. He enjoys the small things in life, such as a starry sky and feeding bread crumbs to birds.  
  
“The greatest pleasure,” he says to the moon, “Is to hold someone’s hand.”  
  
The moon doesn’t respond, which August is used to. He leans back on the hood of his car and lets out a sigh.  
  
“I’ve never been fond of kissing, ever since Beverly West tried to kiss me under the bleachers in the football field. I don’t know what kissing is supposed to be like, but I don’t think she was doing it right.”  
  
The stars twinkle, several thin clouds passing over the moon and creating a dimmer light. A breeze rustles the corn stalks sitting beside the narrow road, like the farm is whispering secrets to him that he can almost hear.

  


* * *

  


Philip rushes through the hospital, ignoring the nurses yelling at him to slow down. _Room 246. Room 246. Room 246._

  


* * *

  


“It would be nice to know what kissing is supposed to be like, though. Maybe it’s nice.”  
  
August shuts his eyes, against his better judgement. He doesn’t even try to stop himself as he drifts away into unconsciousness. Only several minutes pass before he jerks awake to the sound of a car engine roaring in the distance. His mind takes a moment to start up fully, leaving him dazed and confused. He barely registers the roaring getting closer until fear kicks in; a car is speeding right towards him.

  


* * *

  


Philip bursts through the door, holding back tears as he stares down at the boy in the hospital bed. There are all sorts of machines hooked up to him, and his chest rises and falls serenely. Philip shuts the door behind him and, in a daze, pulls a chair up to the side of August’s bed.  
  
“Auggie,” Philip whispers, staring at his best friend’s face. August doesn’t move. Philip doesn’t know what he was expecting.

  


* * *

  


August scrambles off the hood, yanking open the door and getting in as quick as possible. He looks around for somewhere to move his car to as the roaring gets even closer. His car stutters to life slowly, and he curses the old PT Cruiser. Headlights appear in the distance, rapidly getting closer. August inhales sharply, feeling panic strike his heart as the engine finally starts running. He puts the car into reverse and starts backing into the cornfield, silently apologizing a million times to the farm owners.

  


* * *

  


“I’m--” Philip can’t finish his sentence as tears start rolling down his face, dripping solemnly off his chin and onto his hands folded in his lap. “God, I’m so sorry.” He reaches up to August’s hand, resting on his stomach, and takes it in his own.  
  
“I-I didn’t mean to,” Philip says. “I’m… I’m ashamed that I got out of it with only a c-concussion and a broken arm. Meanwhile, you’re…” He hangs his head, his breath coming out shakily. Guilt weighs down his heart, sinking it like an anchor. “I remember seeing your parents’ faces. They looked like they wanted to kill me on the spot. I… I kinda wish they did, then we’d be even.” He lets the silence sit for several minutes, listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor.  


  


* * *

  


August jerks his head towards the road, just in time to catch the headlights of another car mere feet away. His mind goes blank as the two vehicles collide. August is thrown from the driver's seat to the passenger's seat, and as his head cracks against the shattering window, the world goes black.

  


* * *

  


  
Suddenly, Philip sits ramrod straight, staring down at the hand in his. _It twitched. It twitched!_  
  
“Holy-- Oh my God, I’m--” Philip sees the boy’s eyelids moving, fluttering, and a pair of emerald green eyes are suddenly staring into his. They blink rapidly, and a quiet groan comes from the boy. He struggles to move his arm over his eyes before realizing it’s being held.  
  
“ _August!_ ” Philip can’t help it, an impulse overtakes him and he plants a kiss on the boy’s cheek. It’s not long before he’s out of his chair, clinging to August and sobbing with happiness. “August, oh my God, you’re awake, you’re _awake!_ ” He pulls back to stare at his best friend, holding his hand like a lifeline. August frowns, his voice coming out soft and cracked-  
  
“Do… Do I know you?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a school assignment called fractured fairy tales where you have to take the cast of a fairy tale and turn it into… something else. i did this. let me know what you think, this is only the first draft!
> 
> also i really like these characters but if i keep writing for them, philip will need a name change (we had to stick with the characters' original names unless we made it Gay, which i kinda did)


End file.
